


Does Your Daddy Know?

by sheesusnat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, porn with only a little bit of plot, tournament hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/pseuds/sheesusnat
Summary: Ryan and PL are both named to Team Canada for the 2018 World Championships. Ryan takes his role as a veteran very seriously, but PL plans to have a lot more fun than that. Ryan wants to take care of him and PL is all too happy to oblige. But PL and Ryan have very different interpretations of PL needs to be "taken care of."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the 2018 World Championships, where Ryan and PL were on Team Canada and rooming together. It starts at the bar while they're celebrating after one of their exhibition games wherein they beat the Korean team 10-1. I tried to stick with the timeline of the WC as best I could.
> 
> title was roughly pulled from Abba's "Does Your Mother Know"

"Give us 'nother round!" Pierre-Luc Dubois cheered as he downed the last of his--sixth? seventh?--beer of the night. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah, Duber," Ryan Murray pulled his hand down from where he was trying to wave for the bartender, took his empty glass and set it aside. "I think it's a good time to call it a night, bud."

 

"What? Murrrrs, the night is young!" PL argued. "We won 10-1, we should celebrate!" 

 

"It was a qualification game, against  _ Korea _ ," Ryan motioned for the bartender to close their tabs. "And we still have practice in the morning and a game in a couple of days. Besides, I'm not babysitting your drunk ass all night."

 

"I can handle myself just fine!" PL stood to prove the point and wobbled heavily before steadying himself. He blinked at Ryan--why was Murr so blurry?--and grinned defiantly. "See? I'm good! Not drunk at all!" He slurred that part, but maybe Ryan didn't notice.

 

" _ Right _ ," Ryan pursed his lips, lifting one eyebrow as PL braced a hand on the back of his stool. He took his tab and handed the other to PL. "You're too damn big for me to carry, so you'd better be able to walk straight."

 

PL scribbled something that would pass for his signature on his credit card slip. "I can walk myself back to the hotel just fine. We're only across the street." The word came out more like  _ shtreet. _

 

"If you're puking in the morning, you're on your own," Ryan guided PL out of the bar and onto the road.

 

"I'm a big boy, I can handle my beer." PL might have been pouting. He wasn't a  _ kid _ , he wouldn't be a mess after a few drinks. Murr wasn't even that much older than him, even if he acted like the age difference was cavernous. "You don't have to  _ babysit _ me or anything."

 

"We'll see if you feel that way when you're hungover as fuck in the morning." 

 

Ryan had a hand at the small of PL's back, guiding him toward their hotel. PL was irritated--he could walk just fine on his own, okay?--but he found himself being kind of really okay with Ryan touching him. He had pretty eyes, and a nice smile, and he smelled nice. PL knew all of these things before tonight, but he'd never thought of Ryan like  _ that _ . But now he was pleasantly buzzed with alcohol and high on a lopsided victory, and Ryan's hand was warm on his back through the fabric of his shirt, and it made sense in the moment.

 

Ryan ushered him through the revolving door first, and then he followed after, just in time to right PL after he stumbled slightly, the rotation throwing his balance. Ryan held one hand at his back again, the other squeezing his shoulder; he was biting back a laugh and hiding it poorly. 

 

"Sure I don't have to babysit you, Duber," Ryan said dryly. 

 

Pierre-Luc smirked in response. "Revolving doors are dumb, anyone woulda tripped!"

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and leveled PL with an indulgent grin, then turned to watch a group of other tourists come through the same doors, with no problems. "Oh yeah, that's a real hard concept to figure out, those damn dangerous revolving doors."

 

PL made a face and elbowed Ryan, then took off unsteadily toward the bank of elevators. Ryan caught up with him, still chuckling to himself. He once again rested his hand on PL's back as they stepped on and pushed the button for their floor. "I'm not  _ that _ drunk," PL protested, but he didn't move away from Ryan's touch.

 

Ryan led them down the hall to their room once the lift stopped, and now instead of just holding his palm on PL's back, now he was rubbing slow circles. "Aww, Duber, I'm just fuckin' with you. You  _ are _ more drunk than you realize, but you earned it." 

 

PL almost protested when Ryan moved to take the key out of his pocket to swipe their door open. He would've been fine if Ryan wanted to pet him all night. "I've been way drunker than  _ this _ ," PL followed him into their room and immediately started yanking his shirt off. 

 

"I'll make sure there's aspirin and Gatorade next to your bed in the morning anyway, bud." Ryan might have been watching PL undress, or it might have just been wishful thinking; it didn't stop him from trying to show off. He eased his jeans down as seductively as possible--which probably wasn't all that seductive, given that he was definitely well past tipsy, and that they were skinny jeans that he had to shimmy out of--and glanced up momentarily to see if Ryan was still watching. He was.

 

PL normally slept in an old t-shirt and pajama pants. But he was drunk and getting sleepy, and he could still feel Ryan's eyes, so he decided that stripping down to boxer briefs was good enough. He should wash his face and brush his teeth, but it just felt like so much  _ work _ . He flopped down on his bed, just a twin mattress, with only a slim nightstand between it and Ryan's bed. European hotel rooms all had very close quarters; privacy was not easy to come by.

 

"Okay, nope, get up and brush your teeth, ya gross asshole." Ryan reached over and nudged at the edge of PL's bed with his foot when he groaned in protest. "You'll thank me in the morning." 

 

PL pushed himself to standing and put his middle finger up as he padded toward the small bathroom, and when he spoke his voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah, you know what's best for me. Merci, Papa."

 

Ryan's gaze darkened for only a moment, but the look was quickly replaced by a smile and an incredulous laugh. "Did you just call me  _ Papa _ ? You're such a dork, go clean up." 

 

PL did as he was told, too tired to argue. He brushed his teeth and at least splashed some water on his face, even if he didn't fully wash it. When he went back out to the bedroom, Ryan had changed into a pair of waffle-knit pants and a t-shirt that was soft and thin with wear. The collar was stretched and dipped enough to give PL a glimpse of chest hair, and he thought idly about bumping up the temperature in the room enough for Ryan to take the damn thing off entirely.

 

Ryan angled past him to get into the bathroom himself, and PL took the opportunity to boost the thermostat. _24_ _should do it_ , he thought, tapping the heat up. He settled himself on his bed, sprawled out as much as possible on such a small mattress, and shoved at his pillow until he was mostly comfortable. Deep exhaustion had wound its way through his limbs, the haze of alcohol slowing his thoughts and motor skills. He would sleep damn well, that was for sure. But fuck it all, was he ever horny.

 

He thought about Ryan's hand, firm on his back. Thought of Ryan watching him while he changed clothes. Thought of what Ryan looked like under his worn t-shirt. He'd seen Ryan's body before, of course; hell, he'd seen it earlier that same day in the locker room. 

 

Fantasizing about a teammate was never a good idea. At best the next day at practice was uncomfortable, avoiding the guy's gaze and trying not to bump into him. At worst, if the teammate ever found out, well, that could cause any number of other problems. Pierre-Luc knew he shouldn't be picturing Ryan naked, skin slick with sweat, kneeling between PL's parted thighs, rough hands exploring…

 

"Shit, I thought you'd be passed out already. Fuck, it's hot in here." Ryan's voice broke the silence when he walked back into the room, pausing to fiddle with the thermostat and then tugging his shirt off on the way to bed. PL gave himself a mental high five for the temperature change and didn't bother to stop watching as Ryan moved; Ryan was most certainly wearing nothing under those pants, and the fabric was draping just right over the bulge of his dick. PL definitely wasn't complaining about the view. Ryan stretched out on his bed and yawned largely. "I don't envy the hangover you're gonna have in a few hours."

 

"I'm still gonna kick your ass in practice tomorrow," PL grumbled. 

 

Ryan chuckled and gave a nod, apparently not even bothering to give that an answer. He reached over to turn off the light on the table between them, leaving the room dark save for the glow of streetlights outside. PL heard him rustling around, getting comfortable, and waited for stillness. When he was sure Ryan had gone quiet and fallen asleep, he let his mind wander. 

 

Ryan was insistent on keeping an eye on PL on this trip, insistent on taking care of him. Well, if Ryan wanted to  _ take care _ of him, PL had some ideas of how he could do just that, ideas that involved using his fingers, his mouth, and especially his dick.

 

PL closed his eyes and eased a hand into his boxers and started to stroke, slow pulls on his cock. He wondered if Ryan had ever given head before. Those full lips would look damn good stretched around PL's dick, that was for damn sure. He reached down and squeezed his balls between strokes. There was no way Ryan was a  _ virgin _ ; PL knew he'd had girlfriends in years past, had seen him pick up a few times. He thought about watching Ryan leaning over some cute girl he'd taken home from a bar, watching him spread her open, ease his dick into her. Ryan would be gentle as hell, all soft kisses and making sure she was okay, making sure she was enjoying herself. 

 

PL squeezed himself tighter as his mind drifted again, picturing Ryan leaning over  _ him,  _ nudging his legs apart, asking if he could fuck him.  _ Yeah _ , PL thought. He'd only been fucked once before, a teammate back in Cape Breton. It had been clumsy and fumbly and sloppy, neither of them really knowing what they were doing, and PL had gone soft without even coming. 

 

But not with Ryan. No, Ryan would make sure he was feeling good. Ryan would touch him all over, his chest and hips and the sensitive insides of his thighs. He'd suck PL's cock nice and slow, let PL thrust up and feel his throat. Fuck, Ryan might even eat him out first. He had to bite his cheek to stop from moaning at the thought of Ryan's mouth  _ there _ , tongue probing, slick as it worked PL's hole, coaxing him to open and relax. PL slowed his rhythm, just barely moving his fingers up and down the shaft of his cock, trying to hold off for a few moments more to let the fantasy unfold. 

 

Once Ryan had PL wet and spread open, pliant with need, then Ryan would fuck him. Nothing like his one and only awkward attempt, not with Ryan. Ryan would be careful and attentive, working into him in long, gentle strokes, all the while checking to make sure he was okay, asking what felt good. And when he was sure PL was comfortable, when he was keening from it, needy for more, Ryan would give it to him, no longer tender and cautious. No, PL wanted  _ everything _ ; he wanted to hear the smack of Ryan's skin on his, wanted it to ache in all the right ways. 

 

Ryan would make him come first, of course. He'd find that perfect angle, just where PL needed him to move, and his long fingers would curl around PL's cock to stroke in exact rhythm with the thrust of his hips.  _ Come on, PL,  _ Ryan would say.  _ Come on, let me see it. _

 

PL came  _ hard,  _ one hand squeezed tight around his pulsing cock, the other fisted in the sheets. His head was thrown back and his body was arched up off the mattress, toes curled tight enough to make his feet cramp. He stroked himself idly as he came down from the orgasm, trying to catch his breath without panting too much. He swiped the come from his hand on his boxers--those would feel disgusting in the morning, but that was a problem for future PL--and stretched out in bed, languid with afterglow, and was sound asleep in minutes.

____

 

He wasn't truly hungover when he woke up. There was a dull ache behind his eyes and his mouth tasted like he'd been sucking on a pair of socks, but he would be functional soon enough. When he opened his eyes to check the clock, on the table next to him sat a bottle of Gatorade and two white pills. 

 

The shower was running; Ryan must have gotten up a while before. PL stretched out on his bed, one foot hanging off, and he went over the night before, making sure he remembered everything. Lots of beer, stumbling back to the hotel, tripping on the revolving door...oh. And then there was the jerking off while fantasizing about Murr. PL had known it was a dumb idea at the time, but he'd had enough alcohol in his system that he'd been able to conveniently ignore it. 

 

Now it was morning and he was stone cold sober and it had most certainly been a dumb idea. PL sat up and swallowed the aspirin dry, then twisted the cap on the Gatorade and downed half of it in one go. The pain in his head was worse while sitting upright, but he couldn't stay in bed all morning. He had to shower and get dressed and figure out a way to face Ryan without wanting to die of embarrassment.

 

"Oh, hey, you're actually awake." On cue, Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, skin pink from the heat of the shower. He wasn't actually looking at PL. He appeared to be making it a point to look anywhere  _ but _ at PL. "How's the hangover?"

 

"I'm not hungover, I told you I wouldn't be!" PL insisted. "Just a little headache, but I'll be good once the aspirin kicks in. Thanks, by the way."

 

"Don't mention it." Ryan still wasn't looking at him as he dug into his suitcase. PL should have stopped looking sooner than he did, but he let his gaze linger until Ryan spoke up again. "Hey, we should head down for breakfast soon, get ready." 

 

PL finally climbed out of bed. "Alright, yeah, I'm up." The sudden movement made his head swim and his stomach drop. So maybe he was a little more hungover than he thought. 

 

Ryan smirked, finally glancing in his direction. "If you're expecting me to help you around, you're outta luck." 

 

"Hey, you helped last night, and you brought me hangover cures this morning. You can't pick and choose when you want to take care of me,  _ Papa _ ." PL grinned despite the sharpening pain in his temple. 

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, but his ears were pink. "You realize you're basically calling me Daddy right now, yeah?"

 

PL watched him for a long moment, one hand braced on the wall to steady himself. "As long as you're taking care of me, you're gonna be getting called Daddy." He wiggled his eyebrows and went off to the bathroom before Ryan could react.

____

 

They won their next game 7-1, and another round of celebratory drinking ensued. PL made sure he kept track of how many beers he was having this time around--he decided to stop at four--and he was far more coherent on the walk back to their hotel. Not  _ sober _ , but he was able to handle revolving doors, anyway. Ryan had stopped trying so hard to be the mature grown-up since PL had made the "Daddy" comments, but he was still treating him with kid gloves.

 

He beat Ryan back to their room, had sneaked upstairs while Ryan was talking to Nugent-Hopkins in the lobby. PL stripped out of his shirt and eyed the two beds. They were both too small. Two of them together would've made his bed back at home. As soon as the thought entered his mind, it suddenly seemed like a great idea. He pushed the nightstand out of the way and then pushed Ryan's bed over, so that the two mattresses were flush, making one normal sized bed.  This would be way, way better. And Ryan would be closer. 

 

PL might have been slightly more drunk than he realized. Maybe he'd had a fifth beer. Tyson Jost had been talking a  _ lot _ and PL was distracted. 

 

Regardless, having Ryan closer seemed ideal. Ryan could take care of him even better if they weren't sleeping a few feet away. PL crawled in on his side of the makeshift double bed, wearing nothing but pajama pants. If he was gonna seduce Ryan, he'd probably want to be showing skin.

 

Was he going to seduce Ryan? He  _ wanted _ to, even if he knew it was probably a bad idea. But PL was  _ horny _ , and drunk, and it didn't seem like a bad idea to him. He shifted around so the sheet was twisted around his waist and he was naked up from there. He was wondering--aloud but in French--if he had any lube in his bag when Ryan opened the door.

 

He stopped as soon as he saw the two beds shoved together, blinking confused. "What the hell are you doing? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

 

PL grinned broadly and patted the bed next to him with both hands. "The beds are too damn small, so now we've just got one  _ big _ bed! Come on, get changed, it's late and I'm tired."

 

He wasn't tired, but he wanted to get Ryan next to him already.

 

Ryan rubbed a hand over his face and chuckled, a stuttered noise. "We can't just move the beds together, PL. Like, don't you want any...privacy or anything?"

 

"We're in a tiny hotel room, what privacy did we have anyway?"

 

Ryan was rubbing over his neck, looking at the floor, the wall, back toward the bathroom. "Uh, Duber, buddy. You're not. Um. Quiet."

 

PL frowned, his brows knotted up. "What, I talk in my sleep?"

 

Ryan laughed nervously. "No, no. Once you're asleep, you're pretty quiet. But, uh, before that." 

 

Before he was asleep? What the hell? Oh. 

 

"Oh shit, you heard me jerking off." He really, really hadn't meant to say that out loud. That was meant to be in his head. There was enough alcohol in his system that he felt no shame in blurting it out, however.

 

Ryan was blushing furiously now, shifting from one foot to the other. "Yeah. So uh, we probably should move the beds. If you're gonna. Do that."

 

PL sat up quickly, his head swimming. "I thought you were asleep. Uh. Sorry about that."

 

Ryan shook his head and forced a smile. "No, no. I get it. We've all got...needs." He was standing awkwardly against the wall, his hands clasped in front of him. He scratched at his wrist, drawing PL's gaze down and it dawned just why he was so uncomfortable. Ryan was definitely hard.

 

PL grinned slowly. He'd thought Ryan was just embarrassed about hearing him. But oh no, Ryan was embarrassed because he'd heard him...and he was  _ hot _ for it. Perfect.

 

"Oh, we definitely all have needs," PL said suggestively, stretching out on the bed again, pulling the blankets back on Ryan's side.

 

Ryan choked a little bit, then cleared his throat. "Oh fuck me," he muttered to himself, barely audible. 

 

"Tempting as the offer is," PL started, looking Ryan over, from bright pink cheeks to the rather impressive bulge at the front of his jeans, "I'd much prefer it if you fucked  _ me _ , actually."

 

"PL, buddy, you're real drunk right now and you're gonna freak out in the morning," Ryan said, shaking his head. "We're gonna move these beds apart, and then we're both just gonna sleep."

He finally moved to grab the side of his bed, pulling it away from PL's. 

 

"Aww, you're no fun at all." PL pouted as Ryan pushed the nightstand between their beds again. 

 

Ryan was shoving stuff around in his travel bag, pulling out pajamas. "You'll thank me in the morning. You don't actually want to do this, you're just 19 and horny as hell right now."

 

"Always keeping an eye out for me," PL purred, watching as Ryan turned his back while he changed clothes. "You're so good at taking care of me, Daddy."

 

Ryan cleared his throat and glanced back at PL. "You definitely have to stop that."

 

PL  _ thought _ he'd seen a flash of interest when he'd called him Papa before; he'd definitely struck a nerve. "And why's that? I think you  _ like _ it."

 

Ryan scrubbed both hands over his face and huffed out a frustrated breath. The waffle knit of his pajama pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. "Okay, it's late. I'm tired, you're drunk and worked up, and anything we do now we're both gonna regret tomorrow. So I'm going to go brush my teeth and when I come back, we're going to go to sleep, okay?"

 

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

 

Ryan groaned low in his throat and stormed off to the bathroom.

 

It was a failed attempt, but PL knew he had Ryan thinking about it. He still had time to make this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bam" refers to Boone Jenner. "Jonesy" is Seth Jones.

There was no celebratory drinking after their next game. 5-1 losses weren't fun in any league or any tournament, so after the game it was a calm evening, searching out food and then heading back to their hotel. Ryan went to their room before PL did; he was already in pajamas and settled in bed with his laptop when PL got there after having dinner with a few of the other guys.

 

"Already settled in for bed? Always so responsible, Murr." 

 

Ryan raised his eyes for a moment, but otherwise didn't move. "It was a shitty game, and I was off the whole time, so I want to make sure I get plenty of rest. I don't want to be the one to fuck this up for us."

 

"You're strung too tight," PL said breezily, tugging his shirt over his head. "You need to calm down."

 

Ryan took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm just fine, Duber."

 

"You took a 25 minute shower this morning, Murr. The only person I knew who ever took a shower that long was my ex-girlfriend, and she had hair halfway down her back to wash and legs to shave and all of that shit." He stepped out of his pants, leaving him wearing nothing but snug black boxer-briefs; he was in no real rush to put anything on over them. "So what was taking so long in the shower?"

 

Ryan's jaw clenched and he shifted the computer on his lap. "It was first thing in the morning. I spent the first ten minutes just trying to wake up."

 

"Right, right, that's why you were blushing when you came out and saw me."

 

"PL," Ryan sighed. "We're not doing this. I don't hook up with teammates."

 

"Ever?" PL asked incredulously. "Like in Columbus I guess not, that's too awkward. But never? Not even for international tournaments?"

 

Ryan looked at him finally, head snapping up. "Are you out of your goddamn mind? Of course not. You don't just...fuck your teammates."

 

PL put his hands on his hips and pursed his mouth. "World Juniors '17. Traded handies and bjs with Tyson Jost the whole tournament. He's got a decent mouth on him."

 

Ryan choked and turned back to his laptop. "You just fooled around the whole time and then left like it was no big deal? That...it doesn't work that way!"

 

"It's like summer camp! You have a buddy to hook up with and then everyone goes home and it's over, who cares?"

 

"I swear to god, you kids are ridiculous," Ryan muttered as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

PL flopped out on his bed, still wearing just underwear. "Okay, if you want me to not call you Daddy, you can't say shit like 'you kids are ridiculous.' You're like five years older than me. Guarantee there are dudes you went to World Juniors with that were fucking." 

 

Ryan frowned and finally set his computer aside. "It doesn't mean that I was ever going to do that. And even if I was, when we get back to camp in September, it would be weird as hell."

 

"You caught the part where I said I fooled around with Josty, yeah?" PL countered. "There's no weirdness here, we're still buddies. I've just had his dick in my mouth. No harm done."

 

"So why don't you just hook up with Josty again? You already know he's down with it." Ryan had his knees pulled up to his chest, his face flushed, teeth worrying over his lip. 

 

"Old news. He was good but I don't need to go back there, especially when you're  _ right here _ ," PL let out a long, low wolf whistle, "looking all scruffy and masculine. Besides, I'm not gonna bend over for Josty. He's too pretty, I can't call him Daddy."

 

"You can't call me Daddy either!" Ryan's voice was higher than usual. 

 

"You're running out of arguments, Murr." PL scratched one hand over his stomach, drawing Ryan's eyes, only to then reach down to adjust his half-chubbed cock in his boxers. "I'm stone cold sober tonight, so you can't blame the booze. I've done this before, so it's not like you're gonna be corrupting me or anything. And you are absolutely hot for it when I call you Daddy."

 

Ryan inhaled slowly and hissed softly as he let it out. "You know this is a dumb idea and we shouldn't do it, Duber."

 

It wasn't a  _ no _ . "One time, let's just give it a shot. If it's too weird tomorrow, we won't hook up the rest of the tournament. But if it's  _ good _ , well, we've got a great way to amuse ourselves for another week or two." 

 

Ryan was chewing on his lip, hard enough to turn the skin white. "The beds are too small."

 

"First off, I don't need all that much space to bend over," PL was wearing down his protests, and he wasn't about to let a damn twin bed stop this. "And besides, we can always shove them together again."

 

"We're not telling anyone in Columbus about this," Ryan warned. He'd stretched out on his bed and was now openly watching PL. 

 

"Why, worried they're gonna be jealous you got to bang me?" PL smirked as he stood, pushing the nightstand out of the way. 

 

"You're not  _ that _ much of a catch, kid." Ryan was still apprehensive, but his eyes were dark now, roaming over PL's mostly bare skin. 

 

"'Kid' is no kind of pet name," PL rolled his eyes. He walked to the other side of his bed and pushed it over until it was pressed against Ryan's mattress. Crawling onto it, he yanked the blankets off of Ryan. "If you're gonna let me indulge in some Daddy kink, you're gonna have to call me 'boy' or something."

 

Ryan took a sharp breath through his teeth. "You really want it like that? You're hot for it?"

 

PL moved to straddle Ryan's hips, licking his lips and looking him over. "Oh I'm  _ very _ hot for it. I need Daddy to take care of me."

 

Ryan swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing. He hesitantly rested his hands on PL's thighs and rocked up against him, the thick ridge of his cock pressing up against PL's ass. "We're gonna have to get you all opened up for it then," he spoke softly, watching PL's face, and then added, nearly questioning, "boy."

 

The grin on PL's face was positively lecherous. He slid his hands under the hem of Ryan's shirt and tugged up, yanking it off. He wanted to get his fingers all over Ryan before he changed his mind about this. He stroked over Ryan's chest, scratching through the dusting of hair at his sternum. "Yes, Daddy. It's been a long time since I've bottomed, so you're gonna have to spread me open real good." 

 

"We just getting right to it then, boy? You don't want a little foreplay first?" Ryan was slowly gaining bravado; he was smirking now, just a little. "You're so hot for it, maybe you just want to go straight to getting fucked."

 

"Mm, Daddy, nooo," PL purred, dragging the word out as he ground his hips down against Ryan's cock. "I want  _ everything _ ."

 

Ryan let his fingers drift higher on PL's thighs, up to trace the hem of his boxers, starting at his pelvis and then sliding back toward the curve of his ass. PL arched into the touch and Ryan took the bait, palming each cheek in one of his hands. "Everything? Wanting me to start with my fingers back here?" He traced a thumb right along the crack of PL's ass as he spoke, eliciting a sharp breath. 

 

"I want Daddy to  _ start _ with his fingers," PL's eyelids were heavy, and he was watching Ryan through his lashes. "But then maybe I want way more than  _ just _ fingers." He raised his hand from Ryan's chest and caught his lower lip with his index finger, tugging it down and letting it go. 

 

Ryan nipped at his finger, his grin going lazy, smug. "You're real dirty, eh Duber? You want me eating you out?" 

 

PL licked his lips and nodded. 

 

"Mm, you were all talk earlier, boy. Now I'm rubbing on your ass a little bit and you're quiet?" Ryan shook his head, making a tsk noise. "Daddy wants to hear you  _ talk _ ."

 

"Fuck, okay," PL rocked his hips, arching his back when Ryan slid one hand into the back of his boxers, calloused fingers dipping into the sensitive skin at the crevice of his ass. "Finger me, please."

 

"Mm-mm," Ryan clucked his tongue again, stilling his fingers. "Ask nicely, boy."

 

PL bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. "Please, Daddy, can you finger me?"

 

"There's a good boy," Ryan cooed, patronizing, and pressed his fingers between the cheeks of PL's ass, working up and down until he caught on the rim of his entrance. "This sweet little hole has been  _ dying _ for this since we got here, hasn't it? Is this what you were thinking of when you were jerking off next to me?"

 

"Yes," PL hissed, pushing back against the slight pressure Ryan was applying. "Knew you'd be so good to me. Knew you'd be the perfect Daddy."

 

Ryan withdrew his fingers, bringing them around to drag over PL's lips, waiting until PL was licking and sucking on them before he spoke again. "Do you have any lube with you? A dirty little bottom boy like you should have lube."

 

PL shook his head, scrunching his face up when Ryan reached down, slick fingers pressing against his hole again. The pressure was firmer now, and PL gasped as he worked his middle finger inside. "Fuck," he muttered, sucking in a long breath. "No, I don't have any lube...but that's okay."

 

"No, no, no," Ryan shook his head, face calm as he worked his finger slowly into PL. "Daddy's here to  _ take care _ of you. I can't be hurting you. We'll have to save the actual fucking for later, since you didn't come prepared." He punctuated the sentence with a firm smack to PL's ass. 

 

"I could take it," PL protested with a frown. 

 

Ryan ignored him, just pushed his finger deeper. "You're going to have to find us some lube if you want me to fuck you. I'll make you come this time, but next time you need to be a good boy and prepare." 

 

Ryan curled his finger up and PL let out a groan, but it turned into something dangerously close to a whimper when he withdrew it. "No,  _ more _ ," he pleaded, trying to rock his hips back. 

 

"Ah ah," Ryan scolded gently, smacking his ass once more, harder this time. He was just rubbing slow, steady circles over the rim of PL's hole now. "If you want something, you have to ask."

 

"Please, Daddy, deeper?" PL whined, accent bleeding into his words. 

 

Ryan grinned smugly and pressed two fingers into PL this time. "Good boy," he said. "Now show Daddy how good this feels. Take your dick out."

 

PL nodded, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. He pulled the waist of his boxers down below his cock, under his balls, the elastic nestled up against the sensitive skin there. Ryan hummed appreciatively and pressed deeper into PL, twisting his fingers up.

 

"Stroke it for me, boy."

 

PL was slack-jawed, drawing in huge gulps of air that punctuated the rhythm Ryan's fingers were working inside him. He wrapped a hand around his cock, then thrust forward into his fist, only to then push back again, chasing the glorious pressure Ryan was putting on his prostate every few moments. Ryan might have been even better than PL fantasized.

 

Ryan was grinning, smug and pleased. "That's a good boy, stroke that big cock while Daddy works your hole open. Just imagine how good this'll be when I'm stretching you to take my  _ dick _ ."

 

"Please," PL pleaded, tightening his hand around the head of his cock. "I can take it, I swear. It'll be so…" he paused, hissing out a breath when Ryan turned his fingers  _ just right _ , "...so fucking good."

 

"Oh, it's going to be very, very good when I fuck you," Ryan agreed. "But good boys come prepared, and only good boys get fucked, and you weren't a good boy. Were you?"

 

PL whimpered in earnest, grounding his hips down as Ryan's fingers worked faster now, hitting that perfect spot every time. "No, Daddy. I wasn't a good boy."

 

"But you're going to be," Ryan said, more a command than a request. "And then you'll get everything you're wanting."

 

PL nodded dumbly and kept stroking, trying to time his motions to the rhythm Ryan had settled into. Need curled in his gut and he could feel the orgasm building, just a few more strokes, if Ryan just twisted his fingers a little--

 

"Come for me, boy," Ryan commanded with a growl.

 

The gruff instruction was all it took to push PL over the edge, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a moan. He ground down onto Ryan's fingers and squeezed his cock tighter, tugging with erratic, jerky pulls. Anyone else stroking him like this would've hurt, but he was hazy, breathless and everything felt good in the moment. 

 

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," he hissed softly, his pulse pounding in his ears. Ryan withdrew his fingers and he shivered from the loss. 

 

"Uh oh," Ryan tsked. "Look at the mess you made."

 

PL blinked his eyes open and waited a moment for his gaze to clear. Ryan was motioning to the come PL had spurt onto his chest and stomach, painted white over his skin, pearled on the hair dusting Ryan's belly. 

 

" _ Somebody _ 's gonna have to clean that up," Ryan smirked. "Good boys help clean up, right?" He threaded his fingers through PL's hair and tugged his head down, his mouth to Ryan's chest. 

 

PL moaned quietly and flicked his tongue out, nuzzling Ryan's skin. He mouthed Ryan's sternum, working back and forth and then down, licking every bead of come. 

 

"Well now, that's an eager mouth on you, isn't it? You like tasting yourself on Daddy?" Ryan growled, his hand tightening against PL's scalp. "Since your mouth is already working, how about you keep going?" He pulled PL's hair and guided him lower, arching his pelvis up to press against Luc's face. PL could feel the heat of him, even through his pajamas. There was a spot of precome that had leaked through the fabric and PL opened his mouth wide to wet it more.

 

"Mm-mm," Ryan hummed, his hand tightening in PL's hair. "Why don't you get that big dick out? Show Daddy how much you want it."

 

"Yes, sir," PL agreed, rubbing his hands up Ryan's thighs toward his waist.

 

Ryan gave PL's hair a quick, rough tug. "Ah ah. With your teeth, boy."

 

PL moved his hands to the bed on either side of Ryan's hips and leaned down to bite on the elastic band of his pajamas, moving his head to pull them down. Ryan's cock swung up against his belly when PL had them low enough; PL had sucked dicks before, quite a few of them, and some had been longer, but Ryan's was definitely the thickest. 

 

"Liking what you see? Look closer," Ryan flexed his hips up as he pulled PL's head down. "Give him a kiss, boy." 

 

PL pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss right over the head of Ryan's cock, then another. He darted his tongue out to swirl over a bead of precome, then wrapped his lips around the head, intending to go deeper, but Ryan held him still. "Stay here for a minute. Nurse on the head just like that. Show Daddy you  _ deserve _ his whole dick." 

 

PL couldn't help the low moan he let out at that. He'd never expected Ryan to get so into this role, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He sucked on the head of Ryan's cock for a long moment, rubbing his lips over it, laving his tongue over all the parts that would be the most sensitive.

 

Ryan splayed his fingers through PL's hair, guiding his head lower and pressing his dick deeper into his mouth. "Let's see how deep you can take it, eh boy? Let's see if you can work your throat like you're working your tongue." 

 

PL nodded just once, but then Ryan was pushing up into his mouth, and he was distracted by trying to keep his teeth covered. He gagged as Ryan's got to his throat, gagged again when Ryan tried going deeper anyway. He pulled back to lick all over the head again, paying special attention to any spots that made Ryan gasp above him.

 

"We're gonna try your throat again, boy," Ryan said, petting a hand over his cheek and then patting it firmly. "Relax for it, yeah? You're gonna feel so good taking Daddy's dick all the way."

 

Ryan slid both of his hands into PL's hair and held on tight. He rocked his hips up to push deeper into his mouth until he reached his throat again. PL started to choke once more, but Ryan stroked his hair and down his neck. "There we go, swallow for me, it'll be easier. Show Daddy you want it all."

 

And he  _ did _ , he wanted to be so good for Ryan. He coughed once more but steadied himself and felt Ryan press just slightly into his throat. He couldn't get very far before PL choked again, but it was something. It must've been good, judging by the way Ryan's cock was throbbing against his tongue. "Better, baby, so much better. And it'll get even better next time. For now let's get you back on the head, suck like a good boy and get Daddy off."

 

PL let Ryan pull and tug him however he wanted. He mouthed kisses along the shaft and swirled his tongue against the sensitive spot beneath the head, and when he heard Ryan's moans going guttural, he raised one hand to rub over his balls, squeezing and giving gentle tugs; he didn't know if Ryan would love it, but he knew what  _ he _ liked when he was getting his dick sucked.

 

Ryan came without a warning, suddenly he was twisting his fingers in PL's hair and pumping up past his lips. PL sputtered but tried to swallow as best he could, though he made a mess of it, come spilling from the corner of his mouth and dripping down his jaw. 

 

"Fuck," Ryan growled, rubbing his thumb over a PL's chin, swiping over his skin. "You're such a messy boy, PL. Lucky for you, Daddy likes it." He pushed his thumb--wet with come--into PL's mouth, waiting for him to suck it off.

 

"Good boy, now go clean up. We've got practice in the morning."

____

 

The other side of the bed was empty when PL woke up. He started to blink his eyes open, and sprawled himself across their pushed-together beds. He was stiff as he moved to stand and stretch out his back; he wasn't sore, really, but he could definitely feel enough to remind him of what had happened the night before. He needed to get cleaned up, and he also needed to deal with his morning wood. Ryan was already up and in the shower.

 

Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

 

He sauntered into the bathroom casually, stripping out of his boxers and tugging back the shower curtain. 

 

Ryan gasped and uselessly covered himself. "Holy fuck, Duber. Scared the shit outta me."

 

PL arched an eyebrow at the washcloth Ryan was using for modesty. "Murrs. I swallowed your come last night. You don't need to hide your dick from me."

 

Ryan groaned. "Look, that was probably stupid--"

 

PL stepped into the shower, crowding Ryan against the wall. "No, hell no. You're not getting weird about this. Last night was fucking awesome. And I'm gonna get us some lube, and it's gonna get even better."

 

"We can't just--"

 

PL reached over Ryan's shoulder to grab for the shampoo. "We absolutely can. You mean you never fucked anyone for the fun of it before? Like come on, you banged Bam at some point right? Or Jonesy when you two were playing for the World Cup yeah?"

 

Ryan's eyes went wide and he sputtered out an answer. "What?! No, I never fucked Boone or Jonesy!" 

 

"Are you  _ serious _ ?" PL watched him incredulously. "Like not ever, you've never sucked Bam's dick? I would've bet good money."

 

"Oh my god. No, none of that ever happened." Ryan rubbed a hand over his face and paused for a long moment. "Okay if I knew this tournament fucking was a thing I might have done it at some point. But I  _ haven't _ done it."

 

"Not even a circle jerk? You roomed with Bam for like 75 years and  _ never _ ?"

 

Ryan's head fell back and he scrunched his face like he was in pain. " _ No _ . I never sucked Boone's dick, we never jerked off together."

 

"Shit, you should try that next year. And then tell me about it." PL paused, then perked up. "Or you could just snap some video of it."

 

"Oh my god, stop it, I'm not gonna send snaps of Bam sucking my dick," Ryan shook his head, but he was getting hard, betraying his interest. "This is the first time I've fooled around with a teammate ever, in any situation."

 

PL gave a positively wicked grin and shifted to his knees. "Well then, I guess I get to pop Daddy's tournament fuck cherry, don't I?"

 

Ryan swallowed audibly and his voice was deeper when he spoke this time. "We don't have time to do this right now."

 

PL rolled his eyes and curled one hand around Ryan's cock and his other hand around his own. "Is that a challenge? Because I accept."

 

They strolled together into practice with five minutes to spare.

____

 

For a bunch of dudes he  _ knew _ planned to hook up, the guys PL approached about obtaining lube were remarkably useless. Apparently everyone only brought a single bottle of it and refused to share. Who the hell doesn't bring extra lube?

 

Okay so PL forgot to bring  _ any _ with him, but that was beside the point.

 

He'd already checked with Josty and Barzal (and really they were banging  _ each other _ so they should've been willing to help him out). He thought about asking McDavid but then he'd have to confront the mental image of McDavid either fucking or being fucked and that might kill his boner forever. 

 

His next thought was other Jackets teammates. He obviously couldn't tell them who he was planning to get down and dirty with, but it was easier than approaching someone else that he didn't know as well. He knew Cam wouldn't have anything with him--he was a grown-up married man with a pregnant wife--and when PL asked Sonny, he just got a string of eggplant and kissy-face emojis in return. PL hoped he hadn't taken it for an invitation.

 

When he texted Bjorkstrand the response was something about asking a massage therapist to work the tension out and either he was big on happy endings or there was something lost in translation. That left only Nutivaara. 

 

"Nuti! What's going on buddy?" He found him in the hallway of the arena, sawing off the end of a stick. 

 

"Duber, hey, what's up?" He was distracted, measuring one stick off of another finished one. 

 

"So hey, you know how tourney hookups go yeah?"

 

Markus paused in the middle of picking out a piece of sandpaper and lifted only his eyes to PL. "I am not hooking up with you."

 

PL scrunched his face up. "Oh fuck, no. No that's not what I meant at all. I just, uh. I forgot. Supplies?" 

 

Nuti let out a relieved breath and mumbled something under his breath in Finnish. "Supplies?"

 

"Lube." PL was beyond feeling shame for this. He wanted to get fucked, and if he had to beg a teammate for lube he would. "I need to know if you brought any that I can snag."

 

Nuti blinked at him and shook his head. "No, I have none." 

 

Dammit. PL might have to go exploring the town. He wondered if there was an adult store nearby. 

 

"Find Draisaitl," Nuti added, interrupting his thoughts. "He is getting laid with everybody. He might have some."

 

"You're a damn lifesaver!" PL batted the baseball cap off of his head and trotted off down the hallway. He had to check Germany's schedule.

____

 

Germany had the late game that evening; PL knew Draisaitl would be heading to his room for a pregame nap. So PL camped out in the lobby, scrolling Instagram on his phone while he kept one eye on the door.  He couldn't wait until after the game to ask about obtaining the lube; it would be too late. There were certain preparations that PL needed to attend to if he planned to have Ryan fucking him. And he absolutely did plan to have Ryan fucking him.

 

Leon strolled in a few minutes before 2, and PL caught up to him while he waited for the elevator. "Drai, buddy, how's it going?"

 

Draisaitl turned to him, an easy grin on his lips. PL didn't miss the quick, appraising look-over that he was given. "Dubois, yes?" 

 

"Call me PL, or Duber." He stepped into the elevator with Leon. "So I heard through the grapevine that you're the guy I talk to if I'm looking to hook up over here." 

 

Draisaitl's eyebrows raised and he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. He took another look over PL's body, head to toe; it was slower this time, blatant. "My reputation has made me popular over here. Just what kind of hook up are you looking for?"

 

PL realized he hadn't quite explained himself properly. "Oh, no, not like that," he paused just long enough to grin wickedly, "well, maybe later like that. But right now, I need some lube. I've got someone I'm dying to fuck around with, but I forgot to bring any with me. Can you help me out?"

 

Draisaitl feigned offense. "Sloppy seconds? For me? I'm not sure that works at all." He stepped off the elevator at his floor, motioning for PL to follow. 

 

PL bit back a groan; he really didn't want to go searching for somewhere to buy lube over here. 

 

"Well see, I've got plenty of lube and I could share," Leon swiped the card to open his door, holding it open for PL. "But then what would  _ I _ get out of the deal?"

 

PL arched an eyebrow and stepped into his hotel room. "I'm sure we can work out  _ something _ ."

 

Leon followed him inside and flipped the deadbolt. He tossed his wallet and phone onto the bed and picked his carry-on off the floor, digging around until he produced a small bottle of lube, half-empty. "This is the really good stuff, so you're definitely going to owe me." 

 

PL watched him toss the bottle in the air, catch it, then do the same again. "Well you've got a little bit of time before you have to be back at the rink," PL suggested, subtly checking Draisaitl out. He could do worse. He could do much, much worse.

 

"I do have a little time, but I'll need to get some rest." Leon sat down on the edge of the bed, resting the bottle of lube next to his hip. As he eased his zipper down, he slid one hand into his pants, beneath his boxers, and pulled his dick out. "And I always sleep best after someone sucks my cock."

 

PL watched him for a moment, sitting there fully dressed save for the dick in his hand. He couldn't pretend he wasn't into it.

 

"Knees," Draisaitl said, snapping the fingers of his free hand. 

 

PL didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay on this last bit! I was doing some traveling and real life got in the way, but here we are at the end of this filthy little ride. Enjoy!

"Where were you at all day?" Ryan asked as PL strolled into their room later, with his throat scratchy and his knees aching. He should've put a pillow down. 

 

PL smirked and tossed the bottle of lube onto their still-pushed-together beds where Ryan was sitting, wearing workout pants and a t-shirt, his legs crossed at the ankles. "It took a good bit of searching and a little convincing, but I managed to get that."

 

Ryan picked it up and turned it over in his hand, one eyebrow pulling up high. "How the hell did you find this?"

 

"I had to give Draisaitl a BJ for it," PL explained. "Totally worth it. Sucked a nice dick  _ and _ now you can't argue about me wanting you to fuck me. Win-win."

 

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "You sucked Draisaitl's dick just to get lube? How bad do you want to get fucked, kid?"

 

PL pulled his shirt off--there was a drop of come on the front anyway--and then grinned devilishly over his shoulder. "I think I've made it very, very clear how much I want you to fuck me. I just need like a half hour in the shower first. Then I'm cleared for takeoff, buddy."

 

Something dark flashed over Ryan's features, and then he was smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know if I want to fuck a boy who just sucked some other guy's dick. Is that what good boys do, PL?"

 

"Well Daddy," PL shimmied his pants down, "you only told me to get lube. You didn't tell me how to get it. I had to get creative."

 

"Get yourself cleaned up," Ryan ordered, his gaze drifting slowly down the length of PL's body. "Everywhere." He paused for a moment and then met PL's eyes. "And brush your teeth, I want you tasting  _ me _ , not Draisaitl."

 

"Anything you say, Daddy." PL pushed his boxer-briefs down and sauntered bare assed into their bathroom. 

 

He wasn't necessarily  _ experienced _ , but he knew all the steps to prepare himself to bottom, and he went through them methodically. He wanted to make sure he gave Ryan no excuse to turn him down. When his entire body was scrubbed and his teeth were brushed and shining white, he wrapped a towel around himself, low on his hips. Why bother putting on clothing? He was planning to be very naked very soon.

 

When he came back out to the living area, Ryan was in the same spot on the bed, but he had no shirt on this time. "Let's check and see how you did, eh boy? Towel off, show me how good you cleaned up." He twirled his finger, motioning for PL to turn around. 

 

PL was surprised how easily Ryan slipped into this role, but he wasn't about to mention it right now. It would kill the mood. He tugged the towel loose and let it drop to the floor. His pubic hair was trimmed neatly, and he'd completely shaved his ass smooth; he  _ really _ wanted Ryan to eat him out, so he was going to do anything possible to get that to happen. He turned so Ryan could see his body from all angles. 

 

"Over here," Ryan snapped his fingers, motioning right next to the bed. "Bend over so I can inspect your work."

 

PL walked over and stopped in front of Ryan, bent at the waist, his hands braced on the mattress. Ryan climbed off of the bed and took a slow walk around PL's body, looking him over head to toe, and then he pressed one hand between PL's shoulder blades, nudging him to bend farther. "Not bad, boy, not bad. Nice touch with the clean shave back here." He traced two fingers down along the crack of PL's ass.

 

"Good enough to eat, Daddy," PL purred, just barely fighting the urge to lean into the touch. 

 

Ryan laughed, a short, sharp sound that came from low in his throat. "We're not there yet. You  _ did _ suck another man's dick today. Is that something good boys do, hm?"

 

PL swallowed hard, Ryan's fingers were still drifting between his cheeks, just a featherlight touch up and down, over and over. It was enough to raise goosebumps down his back. "No, Daddy. Good boys don't suck other men's dicks."

 

"So you see my dilemma. You were a good boy and you cleaned up so nicely. But you were very, very bad earlier." He pulled his fingers away and PL nearly whimpered at the loss. "But I think I have a solution for that."

 

PL opened his mouth to respond, but before he could speak, Ryan drew back and spanked him.  _ Hard. _ PL sucked in a breath and was letting it out with a hiss when another smack came. And then another. 

 

"See darling, bad boys need to be reminded who they belong to," Ryan was speaking calmly, as if he was remarking on the weather. "A few well-placed handprints should do the trick, don't you think?" Another thwack, and PL bit back a moan. His ass was hot and stinging, but his dick was embarrassingly hard for it. 

 

"Yes, Daddy," he breathed, arching the curve of his back when Ryan stroked his hand over his heated flesh. "I was very bad, I need the reminder."

 

Ryan hummed softly, a low, pleased sound. "Ask for another, boy."

 

"Please spank me again, Daddy," PL wasn't only asking for Ryan's benefit. "Show me who I belong to."

 

The smack was harder this time, loud enough to echo off the walls. Ryan looked him over, whistling at his handiwork. "Mm-mmm. Nice and red. Burning hot too, just what I wanted to see."

 

"Thank you, Sir," PL offered while Ryan stroked over his stinging skin.

 

"Hmm," Ryan hummed, pleased. "A hard spanking and you're  _ thanking _ me for it? You are the best boy. And you cleaned yourself up so nice for Daddy. Maybe you earned a little reward."

 

Ryan smacked hard over PL's already sensitive ass once more and then nudged him forward. "Kneel on the bed and lay your chest down. And once you get there, reach back and spread these pretty red cheeks for me, eh boy?"

 

PL crawled eagerly onto the bed and positioned himself as Ryan had requested. He started on all fours, his legs spread wide, but then shifted so he could rest his upper body fully against the mattress. The position was wanton, pornographic, and it tweaked his groin and made his knees ache, but he wasn't going to complain. 

 

Ryan whistled low when PL reached back to spread himself open. "That sweet hole is so tidy for Daddy, isn't it, boy? Squeaky fucking clean back here." He traced two fingers down along the crack of PL's ass, letting them drag over his puckered entrance. "You did promise it was good enough to eat, eh?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," PL breathed. "Please eat me out."

 

"Mmm, well I  _ guess  _ you were good about the spanking, and you  _ did _ bring lube, no matter about how you got it," he paused, punctuating with a quick swat just above the crevice of PL's ass. "Besides, I need to open you up nice if I'm gonna fuck you."

 

PL couldn't see back over his shoulder but he heard Ryan shifting, and then there were firm hands spreading the cheeks of his ass. There was a moment of stuttered breath on his overheated skin, just before he felt Ryan's mouth, lips wet and soft as they pressed over his puckered hole. His tongue followed, swirling slow, torturous circles, one direction then the other. Ryan moaned encouragingly behind him and PL bit into the flesh of his forearm to keep himself quiet.

 

"No no, boy, I want you  _ talking, _ " Ryan growled. "Tell me how much you want my dick. How much better I am than Draisaitl." 

 

PL let out a low, deep moan when Ryan licked into him, his tongue probing deep. "Oh, fuck, your tongue is good, Daddy. Open me up, get that hole ready."

 

Ryan hummed with quiet approval, still working his tongue in slow, steady curls. PL kept talking, but he was babbling; Ryan was even better at this than he'd fantasized. "Daddy's dick is so much better than Draisaitl's, so much bigger. He's gonna spread his boy so perfect," PL hissed through his teeth, pretty sure he was speaking in English but not entirely positive.

 

Ryan was working a finger into PL now, sliding his tongue around the digit to slick it. "Daddy wants to feel this hole, sweetheart. You're gonna be so good for me, aren't you? You're gonna relax this tight little ass so Daddy can push all the way in, yeah?"

 

He was fingering PL deeper now, petting his free hand soothingly along the curve of his ass. "Yes, Daddy," PL sighed, arching himself higher, chasing the hot stretch of Ryan's finger inside him. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

 

Ryan smacked his hand lightly over PL's hip. "Hand me the lube, boy." When PL did as requested, Ryan twisted the cap and poured a thin stream over PL's hole, thrusting his finger slowly in and out to work it into him. "That's a good boy, push back for Daddy. I'm gonna get two in you now; you need to relax so I don't hurt you."

 

PL nodded in assent. "Yes Sir," he said, but the last letter trailed off into a gasp while Ryan pressed two fingers inside. Ryan wasn't rough, but he wasn't necessarily gentle either. He pushed deep into PL and withdrew with his fingers spread, then repeated the movement. Then again. After a few minutes PL was whimpering, dragging in deep breaths and letting them out on stuttered, hoarse moans. 

 

"Mm, my boy likes having his hole worked open, doesn't he?" Ryan was smirking, PL was sure of it, even if he couldn't see his face. "Think you can handle three now, sweetheart?"

 

"Please, Daddy?" PL's voice was raw and his accent was thick. His knees were stiff but there was a pleasant pressure building low in his gut and his pulse was pounding in his ears. 

 

Ryan poured more lube over his fingers before adding another. PL gasped and pushed back against the pressure--the lube helped, sure, but it was still one hell of a stretch. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow and tried to steady his ragged breathing. Ryan gave him time to adjust, but just barely; he was thrusting his fingers firmly, steadily inside PL, while he stroked his free hand soothingly over his back.

 

Ryan hummed, a low, approving sound. "I think you're about as ready as you're ever going to be, boy. What do you think? Can you handle Daddy now?" He withdrew his fingers, and PL felt open and wet. 

 

"Oui," he breathed, "yes, yes Daddy. Please can you fuck me?"

 

Ryan patted PL's ass again, gently this time. "On your stomach, pillow under your hips. We can't fuck your knees up." 

 

PL shifted to sprawl on the bed, grateful to take the pressure off of his knees. He slid a pillow under his hips, leaving his back arched and his ass high. Ryan was stripping and taking his time with it, standing where PL could watch him. "Please, I need it," PL's voice was raw, sounded far off when he spoke. "Fuck me, Daddy."

 

Ryan's smirk was devilish. "I'm getting there, don't worry. Such a needy boy, aren't you?"

 

"I am, Daddy. I need that big dick spreading me open," he pleaded, watching over his shoulder as Ryan knelt on the bed between his thighs. 

 

Ryan rubbed roughly up the backs of PL's legs and gripped his ass, prying the cheeks apart. "Reach back and hold this for me, boy. I want to be able to watch this sweet hole while I fuck it." 

 

PL nodded, his tongue feeling too big, his mouth too dry, and he stretched his arms back, replacing his hands where Ryan's had been. PL couldn't see, but he could hear slick noises as Ryan stroked lube over his cock; the anticipation was dizzying. 

 

Finally-- _ finally _ \--PL felt the head of Ryan's dick pressing to his puckered entrance. "You're sure, PL?" Ryan asked, the first break of his bravado. 

 

"Yes, Daddy," PL hissed out, but he could still sense Ryan's hesitation. He glanced over his shoulder to meet Ryan's gaze, giving his best reassuring grin. "C'mon, Ryan. I'm ready for it."

 

Ryan nodded once, then smiled and leaned down, his chest pressed to PL's back, and feathered a kiss at the corner of his mouth. A breath later, that sweet smile turned wicked and he pushed forward, guiding the head of his cock into PL. "Now be a good boy and push back for Daddy."

 

"Oh, fuck," PL gasped and arched his hips, angling so Ryan could slide into him easier. It wasn't a  _ slide _ , really--even with the preparation of being rimmed and fingered first, Ryan was  _ big _ \--and PL mostly was laying there sucking in harsh breaths and swearing a lot. 

 

"You're such a good boy," Ryan purred, petting a hand soothingly over the curve of PL's spine, bracing at the small of his back. "You're spreading open so good for Daddy. Just keep breathing; we're almost there, sweetheart."

 

PL nodded absently and rocked his hips back, forcing himself to take steady, rhythmic breaths. He pushed back on Ryan with each inhale, hissing softly through the pain as he exhaled. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles were white where he was gripping the corners of the mattress. 

 

"There we go," Ryan said hoarsely once he was fully seated, buried to the hilt. He moved to lay the full length of his body against PL, skin sticking together, and he was panting against his ear. "How's my boy feeling?" 

 

"Full." It was the only word that wasn't a curse that PL could get to come out. 

 

"Just how you wanted, eh, boy?" Ryan chuckled, brushing kisses along the curve of PL's neck. He wasn't thrusting yet, only rolling his hips in the tiniest circles. He was stroking softly along PL's sides, the sensitive skin of his lower back, while he gave him time to adjust.

 

"You can...move now," PL finally said, once the pain subsided. He would ache tomorrow, but it would be a pleasant kind of ache, like an itch he finally got to scratch. "Slow."

 

Ryan nodded against his skin, his lips pressed to PL's shoulder while he withdrew. As Ryan pulled out of him, PL rocked his hips back to chase the sensation, that glorious fullness. "So needy for it," Ryan chuckled next to his ear, but he sank deep again at that, rolling his hips in a slow, torturous circle before pulling out to do the same. The pace was slow, almost tender, and Ryan kept dotting PL's neck and shoulders with gentle kisses; he darted his tongue out to lick a drop of sweat from PL's jaw. 

 

He found PL's prostate and then pulled back, over and over again, keeping that same easy rhythm, and each rock of his hips drew a fresh moan from PL. After too many drawn out minutes, he was ready for more. "More, please," he begged while he pushed his hips into Ryan's thrusts. "Fuck me, Daddy."

 

"If you're sure…" Ryan trailed off, seemingly in no rush to fulfill the request.

 

"Fuck. Me." PL gritted out, bucking his hips firmly backward to punctuate both words.

 

Ryan slid both hands to PL's shoulders, shoving him hard against the bed; any tenderness was gone. He pounded into PL steadily, not even pausing at the hilt to let him savor it. "You needed it like this, yeah? You wanted to get fucked like a bad boy?"

 

"Yes," PL grunted from the force of Ryan's thrusts. "Just like this. Make me  _ yours _ ."

 

Ryan dug his nails into the skin stretched over PL's shoulder blades and he started thrusting faster, losing rhythm but making up for it with intensity. "Stroke that big dick while Daddy fucks you, sweetheart," he ordered.

 

PL nodded purely on instinct and reached a hand down to obey. He tried to jerk his cock in time with Ryan's hips, but Ryan was moving erratically now, teetering over the edge of control. Rhythm didn't matter much, though; Ryan had found the right angle and each thrust put glorious pressure on PL's prostate. 

 

"Are you gonna come for Daddy?" Ryan growled. "Gonna show me how good this big dick feels in you, boy?"

 

It was all PL needed to push him over the edge, hiding his face against the mattress as orgasm slammed into him; he was trying to muffle the moans Ryan was ripping from his throat with each thrust. Ryan was still talking, saying things he knew were filthy, but PL was too far gone to process any of it.

 

As his orgasm subsided and the sound of blood rushing in his ears eased and he could focus again, he recognized Ryan's stuttered, erratic rhythm inside him. "This hole is squeezing me so fucking good, sweetheart. Tell me you want my come."

 

PL was overheated, oversensitive, each pound of Ryan's hips giving almost too much stimulation. "Yes, Daddy, please," PL pleaded, voice sounding like it had been dragged through gravel. "Breed me."

 

It was apparently the perfect thing to say, because Ryan surged forward and came, his nails scrabbling hard over the skin of PL's hips, grasping for stability as he shuddered through his orgasm. PL knew he was going to have scratches, and he was definitely going to be walking funny, but it was worth every last bit of it just to feel Ryan's dick throbbing in him like this. 

 

"Fuck," Ryan muttered when he started breathing again, his body slumped, draped over PL's back. "Holy shit, Duber."

 

They were both gasping for air, sticky with sweat and in desperate need of a shower. At the moment, though, PL was aching and boneless, his limbs too heavy and his lungs burning. "Yeah, holy shit, Murrs." 

 

Ryan finally started to move, pulling his softening cock out of PL, while stroking a soothing hand over his lower back. PL felt wet and open and a little bit sore, the skin tender, and he couldn't quite bite back a whimper. Ryan left and returned with a washcloth, cleaning PL up with gentle movements. "You doing okay?" he asked, concern evident. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," PL assured him, then over to stretch out on his back so Ryan could finish what he was doing. Besides, the wetness on the pillow beneath him was getting cold and it felt pretty gross. Ryan wiped him off as best he could and then tossed the cloth and the pillow off of the bed. "I'm just not gonna move from this exact spot until tomorrow."

 

Ryan's brow smoothed, relief flooding his features. "But I didn't...hurt you too much or anything?"

 

PL rolled his eyes and tugged Ryan back down to lay on the bed. "You fucked my brains out, Murr. Fuckin' bareback, even. And now you wanna chat about it? It was awesome, stop freaking out."

 

Ryan flushed pink and he shoved half heartedly, but immediately after he tugged PL close, hugging both arms around him protectively. "I kinda lost control a little," he said sheepishly. 

 

PL let himself melt into Ryan's grasp. "Don't get all nervous on me now, tap back into that Daddy energy and tell me how you're gonna do it all again tomorrow."

 

Ryan pulled back to meet his eyes. "Are you nuts? You've gotta be sore--"

 

"Oh my  _ God _ ," PL interrupted, slapping a hand over Ryan's mouth. "Shut up. It was hot. Hot as fuck, actually. And you're gonna do it again. A  _ bunch _ of times."

 

When PL took his hand back, Ryan didn't speak at first. He gave a lazy grin--it was still a little unsure, but it was bordering on a smirk--and then he reached down to smack PL's ass lightly. "Okay, okay, fine. I guess we do have another week or two here."

 

"Damn right," PL confirmed. "A tourney fuckbuddy isn't a tourney fuckbuddy if it's only one time."

 

Ryan chuckled, his hand resting on the curve of PL's ass now. "You're gonna need to rest, then. Go to sleep, boy."

 

"Yes, Daddy."

____

 

Ryan was already having breakfast when PL made his way downstairs the next morning. Predictably he was sore; his knees ached and so did basically everything else, but he also knew  _ why _ everything hurt and it mostly just served to turn him on. PL was famished, so he loaded his plate high with eggs and bacon, and he added whole wheat toast and a pile of fruit so he could at least make a vague attempt to be healthy.

 

Ryan was at a table with Tyson Jost and Mat Barzal, and he grinned at PL as he walked over. PL set his plate down at the seat next to Ryan, and just as he pulled his chair out, Tyson drew his hand back and smacked PL's ass  _ hard _ . Luc's knees buckled and he braced himself on the table, the other on the back of his chair. "Oh, fuck you," he gritted out through his teeth.

 

Tyson just gave a wicked grin. "That's for keeping us up last night," he said smugly, then added for good measure, "boy."

 

Ryan was taking a drink of coffee and nearly choked, his eyes going wide while Jost and Barzal laughed at the joke. "What do you mean, we kept you up?" Ryan said when he stopped coughing.

 

Mat snorted, his lips pursed and one eyebrow raised comically. "Did you forget the walls are thin around here?"

 

Ryan went pale and he rubbed a hand over his face, raking his fingers up through his hair as he groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake."

 

PL finally sat down, still stinging from the smack and aching from...everything else. "Eat a dick, Josty, you're just jealous."

 

Ryan grumbled next to him, hunching in on himself, his face still white but his ears bright pink. "Oh my god, shut up Duber."

 

PL smiled brightly at him, and then turned the same grin at Jost and Barzal. "Well keep listening, you two dipshits could learn a few things from this guy."

 

Mat and Tyson laughed at that, Tyson letting out a sitcom-worthy "Ooooooh" as Ryan pushed his chair out. 

 

"Right then," Ryan spoke over them, his face flushed bright red now. "I'll see you fucks at practice later." He took his still half-full plate and deposited it with the rest of the dirty dishes, then filled his coffee and left the room.

 

"Oh man, you're totally not getting that anymore," Tyson warned, smirking and patting PL's hand sympathetically. "He's gonna kick your ass for being so loud."

 

"If you can't get more with him, I'm sure you can find somebody else here. Apparently Draisaitl's banging anyone who asks," Barzal offered. 

 

PL could brag that he'd already been down that road, but he was feeling smug enough about Ryan. He could use that tidbit if he needed to shut these two up later. "I'm pretty sure it'll be okay," PL said, digging into his food. He really was starving; it had been a long night.

 

"Whatever you say, bud. I think you're screwed," Tyson paused. "Or I guess you'd be  _ not _ screwed."

 

"You're hilarious, Josty," PL deadpanned, but he did wonder if maybe this would be enough to keep Ryan from continuing what they'd started. He really hoped that wasn't the case.

____

 

"Murr, where you at?" PL said as he walked into their room after practice. Ryan had avoided him all day, and he was starting to get nervous that he really had fucked all of this up. He turned to look toward the beds--still pushed together--and he found Ryan sitting at the edge of one, shirtless and wearing just a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned and unzipped. 

 

"You know, if your boys are going to be listening in," he said with a wicked glint in his eye, "I guess we're gonna have to give them a better show."

 

PL looked him over, a slow grin taking over his face. "I guess you've got some plans in mind for just what kinda show to give, eh?"

 

"Oh I have lots of ideas," Ryan leaned back on his elbows, arching his hips up to show the ridge of his already-hard dick barely hidden by his jeans. He tossed a pillow from the bed onto the floor in front of him. "Why don't you get on your knees and listen while Daddy tells you all about them?"

 

PL sank down to kneel between Ryan's thighs, keeping his eyes on Ryan as he tugged his pants down. "Yes, Sir. Anything for Daddy."


End file.
